


I will never forget

by RosisZegeek



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Moving On, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosisZegeek/pseuds/RosisZegeek
Summary: Connor and his partner are living their lives happily, many years after the revolution. And today is a very special day.





	I will never forget

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And with my first detroit become human fanfic too, and what a surprise it's a Connor x reader insert. 😂
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"I'm back!" He called out as he removed the key from the lock, effortlessly stuffing it into the pockets of his winter wear. 

Stepping through the arch of the door, entering the warm house, connor kicked off his shoes gracefully and moved to make his way through the living room to the dining table, where he set down a small paper bag and began removing his long grey trench coat, half melted snow falling to the floor as he did. 

A figure suddenly emerged from the bathroom, damp hair tied up into a loose messy bun as though she had just recently been in contact with water and hasn't had the chance to fully dry. Not long been up then he supposes. He knows her routine by now. A shower every Saturday morning before breakfast followed by the usual daily activities. A routine Connor has become acstomed to sharing with his human partner. 

Looking over his shoulder, a lazy smile forcing it's self to form across his lips, connor takes in the sight of you. Still half dressed in pajama shorts with a plain baby blue vest top, not exactly the warmest of nightwear to be wearing mid January he thinks to himself. But then his sights drift to your legs. Long, thick wooly socks pulled all the way upto your knees are evident and connor can't help but laugh a little at the sight. 

"Oi, my eyes up here soldier!" You giggled poiting to your face upon seeing his dumbfounded expression. 

Connor only blinked and followed your hands to look you in the eyes, a now shy expression followed by a slight blue tint filling his cheeks. Cute.

"I think you'll find the correct tittle is lieutenant, lieutenant Anderson." Came his wity retort, he even went as far as to salute at you, a smirk threatening to break his ever so serious expression as he did so. 

"Oh right of course, forgive my mistake, oh wise lieutenant" You teased, returning his salute. Connor had recently been promoted from detective to lieutenant at the DPD, an amazing achievement he never seemed to stop dropping into casual conversation. 

Connor only laughed in response before crossing the room to greet you properly. Throwing his arms across you back and pulling you in close for a warm hug which you retured just as eagerly, though you'll admit you needed to stand on the tips of your toes to do so. Damn android, and his stupid long legs. In the early stages of your relationship you constantly asked yourself if you actually liked the deviant droid...or was he just tall? Either way he found it adorable the way the two of you fit together so well, like matching puzzle pieces he had said once. 

"The only human I have ever known to feel the cold so definitively...and here she is walking around in short shorts in the middle of winter." 

You pulled back to give your partner a pointed look at the comment but being a detective android and all must have it's perks because before you could comment, he threw his hands out lightly in a gesture of surrender. 

"But hey" he began, a sly smirk pulling at the corner of this mouth. "At least you've got some warm socks on, right? You couldn't possibly survive without those fluffy things." He joked. 

Slapping him on the arm playfully you retreated to the dinning table where a plain paper bag sat. 

"My feet get cold okay. Not all of us can turn our heat sensitivity up and down whenever we please Mr I don't feel the cold." You teased back trying to imitate your partner's voice best you could. He only smiled softy in return, knowing your tone to be playful.

Connor stepped up to the table too, throwing his arms around your waist as he stood behind you, chin resting on your shoulders, observing as you opened the bag on the table curiously. 

You knew why Connor had left so early this morning. Knew where he had gone and what contents he intended to bring back. You'd only been together a short handful of years but in that time, every year with out fail connor would go out and buy a new ornament of some kind along with other personalised memorial gifts to decorate his friends grave. No. More than a friend. His best friend, a father figure even. You'd never had the privilege of meeting the man your partner cherishes so dearly, but you know you would have been so grateful...if you'd had the chance. Unforchantly, lieutenant Hank Anderson had passed away long before you even met connor. From what you know, the house the two of you now shared together used to be his, and he'd left it to connor in his will before their final parting. 

Connor always spoke so highly of his DPD partner and practically adopted father. In fact, Hank had insisted on connor taking his last name back when the android revolution took place, after wining their freedom and passing rights for androids to take last names among all other things. They'd lived together in this very house for an outstanding thirty or so years before the late Mr Anderson suffered a mild heart attack and was admitted to detroits hospital. From there things only escalated, and Hank was going to be relocated to an elderly home due to his specific medical needs but connor had insisted on Hank returing to the comforts of his own home where he promised to care for him rather than some random nurses. And care for him he did, right until...until his very last breath. 

The anniversary marking Hanks death was one connors android brain never forgot and never would. Every year he continues to decorate Hanks grave with colourful, personal remainders of the friendship they once shared. And you try your best to support him through the long day, mostly by meeting his needs for companionship. 

Connors emotions may not be as confusing as the day he first deviated. But one thing was for sure. Hank was there for it all. Helping connor through the mess that was humanity and now for the first time in his short life, he's had to face his biggest emotional fear, and he faced it alone because dear Connors greatest asset was also his greatest weakness, it took Hank from him and one day, though you refuse to dwell on it...his immortality will take you from him too. But that's a whole can of worms you wouldn't dare open on this day, right now connor need you...and you needed him.

Opening the bag you pulled out a white and grey flat tile shaped like a pebble stone. It was roughly the size of both your hands combined and weighed about as much as you'd expect it too. Along the top was the engraving ' _Till roses lose their petals, Till the heather has lost its dew, till the end of time dear farther, I will always remember you.'_

Your heart melted as you read the beautiful heart felt text aloud. Connors arms tightened around your waist slightly, his artificial breath sighing against your ear. You placed your hand over his lovingly, still holding the stone tile in the other.

It was then you noticed the familiar sight of something special. Underneath the text, carved deep into the stone was a little blue circle edmiting a calm light to glow lazily and cast a warm shadow over the ornament. It was connors LED.

Connor only removed his LED a few months ago. You noticed as soon as he stepped out from the bathroom. When you asked why he did it he had said "Hank always told me that humanity and emotion was what it meant to be alive, not only to be human but android all the same. He told me that the real diffrence between flesh and machine was nothing more than a state of existence, and to truly be alive I had to except my differences from humans and embrace my own qualities as an android. He taught me that despite not being human in the same sense as definition, I shouldn't feel as though I had to act as such. Being made of plastic made me my own being and nothing short of alive. It's because if him that I decided to keep my LED...I wasn't shamed of what I was and I never will be. However, now just felt like the right time to remove it, not because I would rather be seen as human to those who don't know me, but because the time for acceptance has been overcome...I can't explain it, all I can say is this just...feels right. I'm ready to live my life with my new found identity...with you by my side." 

And if that hadn't got you tearing up you'd be a straight up liar and everyone knew it. 

"Of course, Hank might not have exactly worded it that way...I believe it went something along the lines of 'For fuck sakes connor, you don't gotta feel like you have to remove your LED to look more human, your a plastic pain in the ass and ya proud of it, no point in hiding it. Now would you please hurry the fuck up and grab me thay beer...fucking androids." 

And that, with the weirdly accurate voice impression of the strongly aggressive lieutenant, you ended up on you're knees in a laughing fit.

Now it stood to reason why connor decided to remove his LED. It was a sign of the past, a time between him and Hank, that has come and gone. One he will never forget due to this beautiful hand crafted gift he clearly put a lot of time and effort into. Connor continues to move forward in life finding an impressive balance between respect for his past life and his present. Such a qaulity makes you only love him more and more each day. 

Turning to him, you cup his cheek and look deep into his eyes.

"Connor this...this is the most thoughtful gift you could ever give give him. I'm proud of you." 

With that, he smiled and brought you in for a loving kiss. You only broke apart when you needed to take a breath. Damn androids and their lack for need of oxygen you thought. 

"Thank you for being here [your name] I don't know how I ever got this lucky to find you, but I'm glad you stayed." He said. 

"Same here babe, I love you connor, you big dork, now come on, let's get sorted out and then we'll head down to the church garden, I think it's time we gave Mr Anderson his gift, don't you? " You replied warmly.

"Yes, I agree."

Once you where both dressed appropriately, connor opting to wear his old Cyberlife uniform "for old times sake" as he had put it, you left the Anderson residence hand in hand and a dog bone with the name 'Sumo' carved into it, in the other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry...
> 
> When I started writing this, I was mostly curious as to what Connors life would be like after Hank was no longer around. Yes...a sad thought I know, but a reality none the less, hopefully I did it justice


End file.
